


Airily

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I might add on to this imao, Komaeda why, MIKAN WHY, Out of Character, Underage Drinking, implied past sexual content, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Even admist the chaos, there were moments of joy for her, silly ones that didn't impact the lot. Ridiculous shenanigans she got into, though rare, where treasured memories.Or; mikan's a light weight.





	Airily

Mikan was drunk. No one knew how it happened, who thought it was a good idea to give her a cup of alcohol and let her drink-- probably teruteru, actually, in a plot to get hitched again. Mikan was willing to do a lot of things, but even she had higher standard than him, so obviously the next step was to get the girl drunk. Not that it mattered, chiaki had quickly and effectively chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out, as soon as he tried to make a move on the poor girl. If people were less busy taking care of a drunk mikan, they might have questioned where she learned such a move, but currently they were occupied.

Mikan giggled, light and airy, as the world spun around her. She had the weirdest desire to scream, and so she did. There wasn't really any reason for it, she just wanted to make noise, and so when her classmates asked her what was wrong she just giggled.

Stumbling over to chiaki, and putting her arms over the shorter gamers shoulders, leaning, she laughed at nothing, murmurs of how pretty chiaki was making the latter flush.

She rambled on, giggles bursting forth as she gushed about the pink hair girl and a currently missing white haired boy, occasionally adding gushes of hajime in the mix.

“A-and he *hic*, you won't believe this, *hic*, had a gun stuck up his ass!”

“Wasn't it two in the morning?!”

“Y-yuuuup! *hic*”

As she was finishing up her story, a blonde pigtailed girl entered the room.

Still smiling the same smile, the purple haired girl greeted her.

“H-hiyoko! Haha! *hic* you're a little *hic* _bitch_ , you know that?”

All hell broke loose.

 


End file.
